RC
RC Is a robot that was created in his homeland, shortly after he was created his homeland was destroyed by an unknown reason. RC was sent to earth in order to protect it by his father and he has been protecting for hundreds of years now, Every natural disaster that could've ended life was saved by the hands of him. Appearance RC is obviously known to be a robot just by the looks of it, he wears a robotastic helmet with armor and an energy cannon equipped alongside it He also wears a blue cape. As time goes on and he battles stronger opponents, his appearance changes to a destroyed type of appearance. where his robot skeleton is showing which could lead to a serious issue for RC. His current appearance is as shown in the info box, his armor has changed two times in the future. RC's first new armor is shown to be a red armor alongside a red and black cape, this new armor also comes with new capabilities. The energy cannon has been removed which gives RC the capability of using both hands. Although his appearance on the outside has changed, the appearance on the inside has not. His robot skeleton remains the same with no changes whatsoever. After so many years of conquest with this new appearance and new capabilities. He has decided to change his appearance and add more capabilities for the better. And that brings us to RC Z RC's second new armor is shown to be a combination of: Red, gray and black. Alongside the armor is a new firey cape and more capabilities. This armor's defense and strength is extremely great compared to the past two. But it's the same with the red armor, the appearance on the outside has changed but the appearance on the inside hasn't. it's still unknown why RC refuses to enhance or add some additions to his robot skeleton. Thanks to this armor's new capabilities and amazing physical resistance. It will become extremely rare for parts of his armor to be destroyed. Personality RC has the servant type of personality, he will follow any orders by any person who gave him the order. He hates being weak due to not being able to be "Useful" as he suffers from Depression and anxiety because of the treatment everyone has been giving him. RC Hates the type of villains who always come back only to destroy his friends as he REALLY cares about them. He thinks that everyone sees him as a weapon due to how they treated him. There was a time RC has become evil due to depression and began causing chaos only to be brought back to normal by Nexus, ever since then he has given up hope and decided to live on as a weapon for the sake of others. Abilities and Powers RC is an extremely powerful robotic fighter with physical abilities that can go on par with Scythe. Despite his homeland being destroyed, he has been constantly coming up with strategies fighting techniques and many more. He has badly damaged enemies in the past, mostly defeating them but not getting to kill them. RC was able to knock scythe down and overwhelm him multiple times due to his immense physical skills. Along with that it is said that he may have surpassed both his brothers, Nexus and striker. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: '''RC's strength is extremely powerful, he was able to launch scythe onto a wall hardly with one punch alone, Along with that a barrage from RC can be extremely Deadly as it may lead to serious injuries and possibly Death. Due to RC not having both hands he's not able to land a lot of physical attacks such as: Kicks, fists and many more. So it gives RC a major disadvantage in hand-to-hand combat. Even when badly injured he's still dangerous to fight against. '''Immense Speed: '''RC is extremely fast as he's able to dodge multiple punches from scythe, nexus and many others. He was also fast enough to avoid dangerous energy blasts, Due to his extreme speed he can attack enemies from behind out of the blue. Fighting Style Despite not having two hands, he's known to be an expert fighter thanks to his experience and strategies, RC is one of the strongest fighters in the entire RP as he's able to outmatch/outsmart any opponent he faces against, That includes scythe. RC attempts to look around the area and come up with an idea on how to trap the enemy or corner the enemy if he succeeds in doing so, the enemy will be destined to lose. If the enemy attempts to escape RC will release an energy blast at the enemy, as a result the enemy will be no longer able to fight. '''Energy Cannon/Blasts: '''RC launches an energy beam or a blast in order to knock the enemy down or paralyze them in order to defeat the enemy. The energy cannons/blasts from RC is extremely deadly and shall be avoided at all costs. '''Self Destruct: '''The core inside RC begins heating up and charging up energy, it takes around 20 seconds for it to be ready and then explode in a massive orb of energy. If any enemy gets caught in it no matter their power, they will have to equip a shield or anything that can protect them. otherwise the enemy will be badly injured or killed by the self destruction. Transformations RC has two main transformations, both of those transformations are awakened after RC's red armor upgrade. = Ultimate RC After constant robotic upgrades and many many fights. RC has decided to create a new form to use in dangerous situations, often giving RC an extreme upper hand against enemies and defeating them with ease. '''Augmented Strength: '''RC in this form has strength that is almost on par with shredic's strength. His strength is so great it can be extremely deadly for enemies. Thanks to having both hands, using this form gives him the capability to barrage which is extremely powerful and could lead to certain death if used against enemies '''Augmented Speed: '''RC is capable of moving in such speeds that it seems as if he's teleporting, escaping from energy type of attacks. such speed can also give him an opportunity to use nearby objects against the enemy, either decapitating or paralyzing type of objects. '''Augmented Durability: '''RC in this form has such massive defense, it's almost impossible to break through it. Some types of energy based weapons also can't break through it. which makes RC almost unstoppable in this form. '''Energy Blades: '''RC is capable of using the energy blades that is attached to his right arm which gives him an advantage to cut through certain objects or certain enemies. '''Laser Eye: '''RC is also capable of firing an energy beam from his eye and moving its direction as well. Along with that, there is also an Ultimate form for RC Z. There has been a massive change of appearance for RC Z's ultimate form. The armor has changed to a neon green and blue along with gray and black colours. Alongside the armor is a silver&blue coloured wings. Thanks to the wings they give RC the capability to fly. This form for RC Z is considered unstoppable. as his physical skills outmatch a lot of enemies and there's a lot of supporting capabilities alongside it. Which is why RC Z Is one of the most powerful fighters in the universe of RHS. = = Super RC This form was not created out of RC's will. this is a form created as a result from being extremely enraged which causes him to explode in anger, releasing a pillar of energy that is considered his. Due to RC's anger there's a chance he might attack his allies. '''Augmented Strength: '''RC's strength becomes so extreme that his allies are forced to stay away from him in case they get massively injured because of his anger. Getting barraged by this form can end up with enemies extremely injured or dead. '''Augmented Speed: RC is extremely fast in this form that he is capable of creating afterimages as a result of it. And his attacks are almost impossible to dodge due to its extreme speed. '''Augmented Endurance: '''Although his defense drastically decreases in this form, his endurance increases. He is capable of taking in many seriously injuring attacks and continue on fighting. No matter how much body parts or robotic skeleton robotic parts are ripped off, he will somehow endure it and become angrier as a result. '''Energy Disintegration: '''RC can also disintegrate anything that comes in contact with his energy aura, alongside that he can also increase the size of the aura which can be used in many different ways and different angles. '''Detachable Body parts: '''RC is capable of detaching certain body parts in order to increase his attack range and hit enemies. It can be either used against enemies or to restore body parts by reattaching them. RC Z Still hasn't regained his super form. That is because he has never gotten angry and has managed to maintain his emotions, seemingly become emotionless. Quotes "Enemy must be annihilated, And i will not give up on that objective." "My Father has sent me to this planet to protect it. I must secure his justice." (After landing on earth)